Object of Lust
by WANNAbewithyoux3
Summary: When she steps into a room it's like a Pussycat Doll video. Hot.Sexy.Yet Classy. That's not what she goes for, but it's what she gets. She wants to find love, but all they see if lust. All she is, is an object of Desire.Passion.Need.Lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Object of Lust  
Rating: T--may be forced to change to M because of some content.**

**Trailer  
bold: Gabriella's voice-over with the words on the screen  
**_italics: words being spoken  
_regular: actions being made

**We've all heard the stories about fairytails,**

A shadowed couple walks foward, fog all around them, fingers enlaced in each other, each person is only seen as a black shadowed figure.

**you know the ones I'm talking about...**

"_You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."_ The shadowed figures come to a stop and turn to each other. The male one is speaking to the female, they are hand in hand and totally in love. "_I've never felt this way with anyone before..."_

The women takes her oppertunity and leans in closer to him, their lips close to touching. _"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"_

**and how they all end the same.**

_"I love you." _Their lips crash together and cheezy music and flowers come out of nowhere.

**So tell me...  
Do you believe in happy endings?**

_**(The song Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls begins to play)**_

Gabriella Montez takes one slow step down the grand staircase. The typical slow motion entrance is going on as we see her Barbie pink toe-nails placed comfortably into her black stellito heels. Her long tanned legs are shown as we finally reach the hem of her black and grey plaid skirt, we see a line of bare middrift and the the bottom of her v-neck three-quarter-sleeved black sweater. The last shot is the typical flipping of the long, curly, coffee colored hair and batting of the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

---

_"That's Gabriella Montez."_ Sharpay says to Chad and Troy as they carry their red lunch trays to their daily lunch table, all three sneaking looks at the brunette sitting alone.

Chad smirks and places his tray on the table. "_Know anything about her?"_

Sharpay nods. "_She moved from California. She lives with her mother a few houses down from Troy actually." _She giggles. _"Rumor has it that at her old school, some co-ed boarding school where no one gives a shit, she was known as the school slut."_

---

Gabriella smiles as she steps out of the locker room in nothing more than a tiny white towel supplied by the school. She looks shamlessly around the gym and allows her eyes to widen. _"Oh my gosh! Am I interupting something?"_

Coach Bolton and all the boys stop and stare at the petite girl in a towel and heels. _"Boys basketball practice actually."_

Gabriella flashed a flirty smile and showed a little more leg. "_I am so sorry. I was told by the volleyball coach that like the other girls, I work out with them, that I'm allowed a shower. Unfortunatly mine took longer."_

**Every story has a rocky beginning...  
There was Cinderella being forced to clean the house and do the chores.**

_"Mom? Where are you going?" _Gabriella asks as she looks at her dressed-up mother.

Mrs. Montez smiles. _"Sweetie, I have a date tonight. I'm going to ask you a huge favor...?" _Gabriella nodded allowing her mother to continue. _"Clean up the house. I plan on bringing him home."_

Gabriella stomped her foot on the tile flooring in the kitchen. "_Why?"_

_"You know I havn't dated since your fathers death nearly thirteen years ago. It'd be nice if every now and then I could invite someone in for a glass of wine."_

**There was Sleeping Beauty who could only be awoken by her knight and shining armor.**

Gabriella rolled over in bed and tossed the blankets off of her, throwing them onto the carpeted floor. She let out a loud groan of frusteration. _"I can't get to sleep."_ She whispered loudly as she continued to roll around .

**The their was Ariel, who lost her voice and fell in love with someone different than her.**

Gabriella found herself sitting in the library not working on her English research paper, but staring into the blue-eyes of the boy a few tables in front of her. She could feel her heart beat faster as he smiled at her and continued writing. _"Troy Bolton." _She whispered quietly, unfortunatly not quietly enough.

_"Yeah...that's Troy Bolton. He loves girls, preferably cheerleaders and not sluts from the Golden State." _A red-headed girl next to her whispered after hearing her reaction.

**and for every rocky beginning, there's a much happier ending.**

Gabriella walked through the school halls wearing black flats, a simple black sweater, and light blue washed out jeans. Feeling headstrong and confident she flashed people winning smiles and even through in a few waves here and there. She knew she wasn't making friends, but at least being acknowledged is better than anything.

---

_"Wow..." _Troy gasped as he watched the brunette girl walk outside to throw a bag of trash away.

Gabriella turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and offered her a wave. Not wanting to interupt his basketball practice, she nodded and retreated back into the house.

**So tell me now...  
Does everyone have a happy love ending?**

_"I want you all to meet my new girlfriend, Gabriella Montez."_

**Or is she just another Object of Lust?**

_"Dude? I think I'm in love."_

**AN: I like this idea and I hope you all do too. By the way this is my first fanfic to this site, or any site for that matter. Please review or just message me with suggestions or to talk. If you have a story you'd like for me to read and review, message me the title and I'll for sure check it out within the next few days. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got reviews..I was so surprised..it was only like eight but for my first fanfic I don't think that's too bad. Thanks for those who reviewed, I also go nearly thirty story alerts. You all made my day and it was only for the trailer. I hope the first chapter can be as good as the trailer. P.S. the story will be Troyella.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only doing this once because I know how annoying they can be. I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters/actors.**

**Chapter One.**

"Look Trevor, I'm sorry. Tonight was fun, but it was a one time deal." Gabriella smiled innocently as she climbed off of Trevor, and slid her jeans back on. She grabbed her black duffel bag and headed out of the apartment and into the cool California night. She smiled and slid off her black ballet flats. She dropped her shoes and her bag to the ground and walked out onto the beach, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she suddenly felt dirty, slutty even. She let out a sigh as she burried her toes into the sand and looked out at the water. She couldn't believe that she had just cheated on her boyfriend of three years, Nate Goodmen, _again. _She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" She said into her phone. The caller ID had read home, but she still didn't want to say mom and risk it not being her. She listened to her ramble for a few moments before she let out a soft sigh as she braced herself for what her mother was going to say next. "What?" She asked loudly into the phone. She now had tears rolling down her face. "When?" She paused. "Alright. Bye." She whispered as she fell to her knees, not caring that the tide was hitting her legs, soaking her skirt, and that sand was sticking to her bare legs.

"Gabriella?" She heard a familiar male voice from behind. She turned to look up and find that it was none other than Nate. "I was jogging but then I noticed someone was sitting in the sand..." He paused and took a good look at her. Even though it was very dark outside he could still see that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up at him wondering, but not caring, about why he would be out jogging at 11:30 at night. She sighed and staying in her position in she sand. "My mom called." She took a deep breath. "We're moving."

Nate looked confused. "To where?" He didn't understand what she was talking about. He remembered Gabriella saying something to him when they first started dating about how Ms. Montez wasn't going to get transferred until after Gabriella graduated.

Gabriella shook her head. "Alburquerque. We have two days to get out of our house and on a plane." She sighed. "I don't want to move, or have to start my senior year at a public high school where I don't know anyone."

Nate bent down next to her and took her in his arms. "Gabriella..." He wasn't sure what to say. He was shocked himself that this had been thrust upon her in the manner that it had been, but he didn't think about that at the moment. He just sat with Gabriella as she sobbed into his chest. Over the next two days, Nate helped Gabriella and her mother pack everything into cardboard boxes. He had promised Gabriella that it would all be okay, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to make it that way.

Finally the night before she moved came. She sighed as she walked along the beach in a pair of Nates sweatpants and an her black bikini top. She let out a sigh as she stood on the waters edge and thought about her life in California. She had remember when she first moved there. It was about three weeks into her freshmen year, her mother had gotten transferred to Hermosa Beach for work and had been promised that it would be the last move until Gabriella graduated. She had immediatly fell into place at the small boarding school that she chose to attend. She had met her great friends, and the group of people that to this day she still hung out with.

There was Emma and Ellie, the gorgeous twins next door. Both girls had emerald green eyes, and long blonde hair. Emma wore hers straigh and long, while Ellie wore her's medium length and curly. They were tall and slender, like models only a few inched shorter and a few pounds heavier. They were crazy and hyper all the time. They were best friends and had immediatly accepted Gabriella as one of them.

Then there was Aubrey. She was the typical rich bitch from the beach. With her fathers money, and her mothers good looks, Aubrey knew she had it all. She also knew the difference between right and wrong, nice and naughty, bitchy and nice. She was nice to her close friends, but everyone else was shivered beneath her cold stares. Aubrey had also accepted Gabriella, but not right away. It took some time, but with the help of the others Gabriella and Aubrey had become nothing less than best friends.

Then there was Grant and Michael. The jocks of the group. Both boys were surfers and deffinatly looked the part. Grant had shaggy blinde hair, bright blue eyes, and a toned and tanned body. Michael, while less toned, had dark black hair, and striking green eyes. He too was tan and loved to surf. While Gabriella was closer to Grant, both boys had taken her in and acted as an older brother figure to her.

Last but not least there was Nate. Nate had been Gabriella's better half since they were freshman. They both immediatly fell in love and had been together ever since. Nate had dark brown hair and hazey green eyes. He was tan and also a surfer. They had been through many bad times as well a good. Both partners had cheated numberous times on each other, but every one-night stand with another person only brought Nate and Gabriella closer together. They had planned on spending all of eternity together, but that was now being taken away from her by her mother's job.

Gabriella sighed to herself. She couldn't believe it was all coming to an end. She had already bid her goodbyes to everyone, knowing that none of them would be there to see her off since her plane left at four in the morning. She didn't mind though, not having to say last minute goodbye's only made leaving that much easier. She let out another sigh and kicked at some sand. She glanced at her phone, realizing that it was nearly one in the morning, she shuffled back home. She took one last look around the small house as she slid into her sleeping bag and fell into a light slumber.

After being awoke an hour before the plane left, Gabriella reluctantly followed her mom to the airport and allowed tears to run down her face as she boarded the plane, leaving everything and everyone she once knew and still loved behind. She sighed as she put the earphones to her I-pod in and switched it on. The song _I'll Never Break Your Heart_ by the Backstreet Boys began playing. She looked at her mother who was now sleeping soundlessly beside her, and sighed. She knew that this, in the long run, would help both her and her mother. She sighed and closed her eyes. Who knew, maybe Alburquerque would bring more good than she expected it too.

The plane ride was short and sweet. Filled with tears from both Gabriella and Ms. Montez as well as I-pod's playing old and slow love songs that reminded Gabriella of Nate, or of her friends back in California. They had finally arrived in Alburquerque around seven in the morning, and immediatly grabbed a taxi that would take them to their new house. During the taxi ride, Gabriella allowed herself to zone out as the cab driver explained some of the good points and the bad points about New Mexico. After what seemed like eternity, they finally arrived at their new house around eight in the morning.

Gabriella smiled a small hidden smile as she watched the movers rom UHAUL, begin to unload boxes and furniture and carry it into the large living room of their new home. Gabriella looked around and finally called claims to a large bedroom with two bay windows that connected to doors leading out onto a balcony. Her mother had thought long and hard about the decision to give Gabriella that room, after awhile she finally gave in, figuring that she had put Gabriella through enough as it was.

Over the next week, Ms. Montez had been working late nights, not getting home until nearly midnight if not later, leaving Gabriella to unpack and decide where to put things. Gabriella had finally gotten down to the last box, it was some of her old belongings, including a shoe box full of things that reminded her of Nate. She smiled as she placed a hand on her leg that was covered by the grey sweatpants that he had given her. On her top half was a simple red, middrift bearing tank top. She placed the shoebox in the bottom of her closet and grabbed her backpack, ready to face her first day at East High. she didn't bother to change, but slid her Barbie Pink toenails into her red flip-flops. She had decided to start East High a week later than everyone else, due to the move and her emotional break downs.

She climbed into her car and drove to the place where her school was. She had hoped her mother would be there to talk her through it, but unfortunatly Ms. Montez's job had taken up all of her time. After driving for less than fifteen minutes, Gabriella pulled into the parking lot and looked down at the clock on the radio, it was nearly eleven. She was definatly late but didn't really care. She grabbed her black purse and headed through the large doors of East High. After searching for what seemed like an hour, she finally found the principals office.

She sat in a sticky black leather chair and zoned out as Mr. Matsui explained to her, her schedual, the rools of the school, sports, extra activities and more. She had been frusterated when he got off the subject of school and began talking non-stop about basketball. Finally he ended his lecture and sent her off to lunch, which was where the rest of the senior class was about to be heading too. He told her that after the warning bell rang, she needed to meet him back in the office and he would explain more about the school to her.

Gabriella, happy to be away from Mr. Matsui and his basketball fetish, found her way to the empty lunch room. She settled on eating a turkey and cheese sandwich and a bottle of chilled water. She took a seat at a red table in the corner and watched silently as the seniors flowed into the room taking seats at tables that had more-than-likely been theirs since freshmen year. Gabriella hoped that she wasn't in anyone's 'assigned' seat, and took a sip of her cool water.

"Hot new chick at two o'clock." Chad whispered to Troy and Sharpay who where waling through the lunch line with him.

Sharpay smirked. "That's not two o'clock you dumbass." She grabbed a salad and a bowl of mixed fruit as she glanced at the brunette who was innocenlty sitting by herself. "That's Gabriella Montez."

Chad looked at Troy and Sharpay and smiled in approval. "Know any details about this girl?" He paused. "Besides the fact that she's smokin' hott."

Sharpay let out a soft giggle. "She just moved here from California. She lives down the street from Troy with her mother." She smirked once again and snuck a look at Gabriella. She quickly paid for her lunch before continuing to speak. "Rumor has it that before she came here, she went to some boarding school and was quite the little skank."

Chad nodded. "A Cali slut. Nice." He said as he placed his red lunch tray down at his table and looked around at everyone. There was Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin and once her follower. There was his girlfriend Kelsi Nielson, the composer who now wrote for all the musicals. There was Zeke and Jason, they both played starting line-up for the Wildcats basketball team. There was Troy Bolton, the ladies man and heart breaker, Sharpay Evans, the ice queen, and taylor McKessie, the brains. Chad didn't know how they all clicked together and became friends, but it just somehow happened. He wasn't complaining, he was just confused.

"...and then I was like rawr." Jason finished his story, sending the table into fits of laughter.

Chad hadn't been paying attention so he didn't know what was going on, so he spoke up for himself. "I'm going to go talk to this Gabriella girl." All his friend cheered him on as he walked quickly over to the table where Gabriella was sitting all alone. He sat down across from her and ran a hand through his curly hair. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He paused as she looked up at him. "Is there a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can really see myself in your pants."

Gabriella nearly chocked on the water she was drinking and looked up at the random boy who had seated himself across from her. "Do pick-up lines like that always work?"

Chad smirked. "That depends. Are you falling for it?"

Gabriella returned his smirk with an innocent smile and straightened herself in her chair. "I myself am not falling for it. But if I was into jerks like you, then it would've worked." She watched his expression change as his eyes grew wide. "Sorry. I have more class than that. You're welcome to leave whenever."

Chad scoffed and walked away, returning to his table he took a seat in front of his tray. "She's a bitch." He glanced over in her direction and watched silently as she dumped her tray and left the lunchroom.

Sharpay let out a soft giggle, as Kelsi began to speak. "Was she a bitch or where you just trying to be smooth Danforth?"

Chad didn't answer just began devowering his food as the rest of the table catted quietly amongst themselves. Once the warning bell rang Gabriella returned from her newly found locker, and took a seat in the sticky leater chair to be greeted by nothing more than some serious basketball lecturing. Gabriella knew the game of basketball because she grew up with two older brothers. Unfortunaltly they had moved away to college, Gabriella talked with them every now and then on the phone and through instant messaging, but still both her brothers where close to twenty and hadn't a clue how to help her through her rough times. There was Kevin who was now twenty-one, and then there was Dallas, who was nineteen. Dallas still came around time after time, but Kevin was trying to settle down and make something of his life.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door pulled Gabriella out of her throught and into the room filled with Mr. Matsuis discussion on the art of freethrows. Gabriella rolled her eyes as he finally shut up long enough to open the door. In stepped Chad with a huge smile on his face. Mr. Matsui looked at him and smirked. "You have the rest of the school day off to show Gabriella around East High, as well as Alburquerque. And Chad, I want a full report on what the two of you did." He smiled. "Both of you meet me here tomorrow before school." He turned around and waved them off.

Chad let his smile drop once they exited the room. He was still shocked that his smooth Danforth charm hadn't worked, and she was still bitter to the fact that he had tried stupid pick-up lines on her. After walking slowly down the hallway, Gabriella finally spoke up. "Um..sorry about lunch. I know you where trying to get attention from your friends by talking to me, but I took it in the wrong way."

Chad's face softened a bit and he looked at her. "Okay." The two spent about an hour wondering around the school, sneaking into places where students weren't allow, and talking. By the time they left East High, two hours before school let out, they had felt like they knew each other. There was definatly a connection between the two, and they both knew it, however they also knew that it was simply a close friendship waiting to happen. Chad turned to her. "Where to now?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Well I'm not in the mood to wonder the streets of New Mexico, so we can go hang out at my place?"

Chad nodded and followed her to her car. "I'll follow behind you that way I don't have to leave my car."

Gabriella smiled. "Or you can ride with me and when your ready to leave I can drive you back to your car." She looked at him as if begging him to let her drive. "I had a hard time finding East High this morning so all the driving I can get will be good."

Chad nodded and climbed into the passengers seat. The ride was short and sweet, with the radio playing low and the two teens laughing and talking loudly. When they finally arrived at Gabriella's house, she let out an agrivated groan, taking note of the fact that her mothers car wasn't there. "My mom promised she'd be home after school today."

Chad smirked. "Momma's girl?"

Gabriella smiled. "Nope." She sighed. "I've been in Alburquerque for nearly a week and a half and I've seen her for like ten hours total." She climbed out of the car, not bothering to roll up the windows or lock it. "Her job takes up all her time, leaving me home alone constantly."

Chad nodded in sympathy and looked around. He smiled a little when he realized this was Troy's street. "You're Troy's new neighbors aren't you?"

Gabriella scrunched up her face. "Who's Troy?"

Chad smiled and explained who Troy Bolton was. After about fifteen minute of talking about Troy, and finally going into the house, Gabriella found a note from her mother. She picked it up and read it outloud to herself and to Chad. "_Brie, I won't be home until next tuesday. There plenty of money on the counter by the back door for food. Abigale went into labor and I had to rush to catch a flight to meet up with her in California. I know it was your first day of school but it's also Friday and I don't know if you have weekend plans or not but I left a little extra cash for anything you may have planned. Have fun and be safe. --Mom." _

Chad smiled. "Wow. You're mom really is gone alot." He wasn't looking at Gabriella so he couldn't see that she now had tears running down her cheeks. Finally he turned to face her and saw that her make-up was running and her cheeks were wet and stained. "Gabriella, what's wrong?" He asked as calmly as he could. He wasn't good when it came to crying and he hated seeing people in tears.

Gabriella shrugged and threw her hands in the air as if she'd been defeated. "I can't believe my mom would go back to California and leave me here." Gabriella muttered and mumbled somemore until she was cut off, and being forced into the strong arms of Chad. He whispered that it would be okay into her ear and pulled her close allowing her to cry into his chest.

When she finally pulled away, he smiled at her and handed her a wet washcloth. "You don't have to take me to get my car." He said out as if his car had been their topic of discussion. "I remembered that I'm staying with Troy this weekend while my parents are out of town." He looked down at her. "If you ever get to lonely you can always come hang out with us."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her face with the damp cloth. "Are you hungry?"

Chad nodded and Gabriella ordered pizza. The two sat around sharing their past with each other, not wanting to give out to much Gabriella had kept her troublesome past to herself and only told him about her moves and her brothers and such. Amazed at the fact that she could play basketball, he began to ask her about that. "So would you be willing to challenge me to a game? Two-on-two. We'll find you another player to take on me and Troy."

Gabriella nodded. "Fine."

Chad smiled and stood up. "Cool, but I got to go. Basketball practice. Remember what I said about being lonely though." Gabriella nodded and Chad turned back to look at her. "Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon for our basketball match."


End file.
